Who Are You
by Lemonly
Summary: New Directions is given a special assignment after Shuester makes some observations.


"Your assignment this week is to define yourself through a song. It can be anything; I would like it to make us see, a little clearer, who you are." Mr. Shue said. He had come up with the idea earlier when he had watched the hockey team harass Rachel. He hadn't done anything because he heard Coach Sylvester tell them to "scram" only to say something to Rachel that he couldn't hear, but when she ran off in tears, he knew it wasn't good. He smiled slightly when he saw Puck go after her, having only seen Sylvester. From the looks of it, he had heard about the hockey team and had gone after them. He sat sporting a black eye in the front row, next to Rachel, holding her hand in a comforting grip. He wanted the rest of New Directions to see Rachel the way Puck obviously did. He wanted them to start including her in the whole act like a team thing. The girls all stuck up for each other, except Rachel. He had seen them laughing together while Rachel was getting made fun of. He figured that Tina just went with it, he had seen her comforting Rachel whenever the Cheerios and Mercedes we gone. Finn treated Rachel horribly, Artie went with it, Sam seemed to be confused as to how he should react but in the end just ignored her, and Mike was kind of in the same boat as Puck. He stuck up for her, he went after her when she got slushied, he was her friend. Only two members of the club treated her like she was part of the team, and Shuester decided that that need to change.

"Why?" Santana asked, clearly thinking that everyone knew who she was.

"So we can understand each other better. It will bring everyone closer and we'll perform better because of it." Shue responded.

"If this is about the hockey team incident, then I don't think it's really that important. After all, RuPaul should be used to it by now." Quinn said, giving Rachel a smug look.

"I'll be right back, Mr. Shuester." Rachel whispered, fighting the tears that had begun to form and leaving the room. Puck and Mike made a move to go after her but she shot then a look that said she just needed to collect herself. They nodded and sat down.

"That, right there is what I am talking about, Quinn. You guys treat each other like a team, except when it comes to Rachel. There are two members who treat her like she's part of the team. Two out of twelve, guy? That's sad." Shue said, disappointment evident in his voice. He noticed that Puck and Mikes eyes never left the door. He noticed Sam, Tina, and Artie looking guilty. He saw no change in the rest. Hopefully this assignment would cause that change.

"Why do you guys hate her so much?" Sam asked, finally deciding that he would be on Rachel's side. Finally deciding that he joined glee club, so he already not popular, why not make friend with Rachel Berry? He had heard all about the old Puck, but the Puck sitting here was too different from the one he heard about. If she could change him that much, for the good, maybe she would be a good person for him to make friends with.

"What?" Santana snapped, obviously not expecting anyone to ever question why Rachel Berry deserved to be treated like shit.

"Why are you asking?" Quinn asked.

"Because, since I got here, I watched almost the whole school treat her like crap. I didn't do anything about it because I figured it would make me unpopular. But I don't care anymore. She puts up with so much crap from the rest of the school every day, she shouldn't have to go through it here. So, tell me Quinn, what has she ever done to deserve everything you throw at her?" Sam replied, trying to keep his voice even.

"She's a freak, Sam." Quinn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why? Because she's determined? Because she dreams big? Because she's going to make it out of this town?" Sam responded. He may not know a lot about Rachel Berry. But what he did know is that she had talent out the ass. She could out sing anyone. She was going to have her name in lights someday. And Noah Puckerman was in love with her. He didn't think any of those were traits of a "freak".

"Look, people like Berry, just need to face the fact that they are never going to climb any higher than they are. She's not going to make it big. Her dreams won't come true. She needs to except that." Mercedes snapped.

"Oh, and you think yours will? Give it a break, 'Chocolate Thunder', the world doesn't want, or need, another Beyonce. The world needs another Barbara Streisand. Another cultural icon that will be completely scandal free. She's Rachel Berry and she's going to be that person." Puck entered the conversation, Mike, who had moved from his spot next to Tina to the spot next to Puck, nodded in agreement.

Before anyone said anything else, Rachel walked back in with her mask back in place. Puck growled softly, he hated that mask. Looking at Mike, he knew his friend felt the same.

When Shuester released them, Rachel was the first one out of the room. The rest of the club walked out to see Karofsky knock her into the lockers and proceed to join Azimio in pelting her with eggs and sacks manwich. The club looked on, shocked to see her just taking it, while Puck, Mike, and Sam pushed past them.

"I thought I said that you were done making her life Hell!" Puck screamed, slamming Karofsky into the lockers on the other side of the hall. Mike did the same with Azimio, making it obvious how often the two went through this routine. Sam, wanting to do something, went over to Rachel, who was obviously waiting to let her tears out when she was with the only two people she knew wouldn't make fun of her for showing weakness. Sam wanted to become one of those people.

"Here," he said, handing her a towel he had pulled from his bag. She gave him a questioning look and it hurt that she had grown suspicious of someone trying to help her. He smiled at her and she hesitantly took the towel and began to wipe the meat and eggs off of her face.

"I'm taking you to my house," Puck said gently, obviously done with the hockey player.

"Yeah. We'll get Debbie to help clean you up, I'll make your favorite dinner, and we'll skip school tomorrow." Mike said coming over to them. Sam watched as Puck and Mike walked on either side of Rachel, their arms thrown around her in a friendly manner.

"You coming, Big Lips?" Puck called over his shoulder. Sam smiled and ran to catch up to them.

"Why do you take their shit, Berry?" Santana asked, sounding almost concerned.

"Isn't that what people like me should do, Santana? I mean, that's what you said." Rachel replied, not stopping.

Santana stood gapping as Rachel continued walking.

"Man Hands—" Quinn started.

"What you have to say Q, save it. Now it's the best time." Puck interrupted.

The night was spent making Rachel feel better and trying to convince her to skip school the next day. The failed at their attempts to get her to skip, but she did help them pick out their songs for the assignment. Well, she helped Mike and Sam. Puck had a song picked out already and he wasn't going to tell her what it was.

"Ok, let's hear from Mercedes first," Mr. Shuester said as Glee started.

"Alright. I chose to do 'I Am' by Hillary Duff." Mercedes said, standing in the front of the class room.

_I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am_

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am

"Good Job Mercedes. How about Kurt next."

"I chose to do the song 'Reflection' from Mulan. I feel that I relate to this song very well." Kurt introduced.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that i'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that i'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?_

"Very good, Kurt. Santana, you're next."

"So, my song is 'Beautiful' by Christina" Santana said with a smug look.

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, feel so ashamed_

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?

'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
No matter what we do  
(No matter what we say)  
No matter what we say  
(We're the song that's outta tune)  
(Full of beautiful mistakes)

(And everywhere we go)  
And everywhere we go  
(The sun will always shine)  
The sun will always, always shine!  
(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

"Sam, you're next."

"So, I had a lot of help picking out this song, but in the end, I think it's a really good fit."

_I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be_

I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...

I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms...

"That was very well done, Sam. Brittany, it's your turn."

"Alright. So I picked 'I Am Me' by Ashlee Simpson."

_What's she got that I don't have  
Does she fill those spaces that I left you  
When you wake up everynight  
Does the scent of regret ever haunt you_

Put this under your skin  
I am me and I won't change for anyone  
Me and I won't change for anyone  
For anyone like you

Does the weight of consequence  
Drag you down until it pulls you under  
Does she lend an eager hand to save you  
From the future of being with her  
Are you with her?

Put this under her skin  
I am me and I won't change for anyone  
Me and I won't change for anyone  
For anyone like you

Why would I, Why would I change  
Why would I change  
Put this under your skin

"Very good. Artie, you're up"

"Okay. I chose to do 'I Don't Care' by Fall Out Boy."

_Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames_

Brace myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites now

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Oh take a chance  
Let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)

I'm the oracle in my chest  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth  
Free love on the streets  
But in the alley I ain't that cheap, now

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think  
As long as it's about me  
You said I don't care just what you think  
As long as it's about me  
Said-a I don't care (I don't care)  
Said I don't care (I don't care)  
Said I don't care,  
I don't care  
I don't care (I don't care)  
I said-a  
I don't care  
I don't care

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

"Okay, Tina, you're up."

"I chose to do 'Emotional' by Diana Degarmo."

_Sometimes I get emotional  
Sometimes I do some stupid things  
Sometimes I say what I should just keep inside  
Sometimes I'm sad about everything  
Sometimes I'm mad and break some things  
Sorry times 10 but you just got in the way_

Don't give up now running away  
I won't hurt you sometimes I'm just a pain  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am

Sometimes I feel like crying  
Laying down and dying  
That's when I need you  
Laughing's always easy, but sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel emotional

You say I'm just impossible  
Totally unpredictable  
I'm just a girl get use to it  
No big deal  
You can't change me why would you try?  
I'm no angel but I can make you smile  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am

Sometimes I feel like crying  
Laying down and dying  
That's when I need you  
Laughing's always easy but, sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel emotional

Don't give up  
I won't hurt you  
Oh, sometimes I'm just a pain  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am

That's when I need you  
Laughing's always easy but, sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel oh yeah  
That's when I need you  
Sometimes I get emotional

That's just the way I am  
Sometimes I feel like crying  
Laying down and dying  
That's when I need you  
Laughing's always easy but sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel emotional

"That was beautiful, Tina. Finn, it's your turn."

"Alright. I chose to do 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World."

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

Hey, you know they're all the same.  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
Live right now.  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

"Thank you, well done. Quinn?"

"I chose to do 'Unwritten'."

_I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined_

I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh

I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines

We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way, no

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

"Thank you Quinn. Mike, it's your turn."

"Alright. I picked, well Rachel picked, N*Sync's 'Believe In Yourself. And I would like to dedicate this to Rachel because you are one of my best friends and you're losing your confidence."

_Oh you can be what you wanna be  
See what you wanna see  
Believe in yourself, just believe in yourself  
You can go where you wanna go  
Do what you wanna do  
Believe in yourself, just believe in yourself_

Some folks try to tell you there are  
things you shouldn't do  
But you're not strong enough, or smart enough at all  
But what seems right to them ,quite  
often might be wrong for you  
So be sure you try to climb before

you get to scare you'll fall

You can be what you wanna be  
Learn what you wanna learn  
Believe in yourself, just believe in yourself  
You can try what you need to try  
No one should question why  
Believe in yourself, just believe in yourself

Folks may say you're different  
That you've gone and lost your senses  
But the world is your to walk  
Go ahead and leave the fences  
And you'll see( and you'll see)  
Believe in yourself  
And the world belongs to you  
You and me  
And the world belongs to you and me

"Thank you, Michael." Rachel whispered hugging him tightly.

"Yes, Mike. That was excellent. Rachel, you're next."

"Okay. I chose to sing Idina Menzel's 'I Stand'."

_When you ask me, who I am:  
What is my vision? And do I have a plan?  
Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say?  
I hear the words in my head, but I push them away._

'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
I live for the perfect day.  
I love till it hurts like crazy,  
I hope for a hero to save me.  
I stand for the strange and lonely,  
I believe there's a better place.  
I don't know if the sky is heaven,  
But I pray anyway.

And I don't know  
What tomorrow brings  
The road less traveled  
Will it set us free?  
Cause we are taking it slow,  
These tiny legacies.  
I don't try and change the world;  
But what will you make of me?

'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
I live for the perfect day.  
I love till it hurts like crazy,  
I hope for a hero to save me.  
I stand for the strange and lonely,  
I believe there's a better place.  
I don't know if the sky is heaven,  
But I pray anyway.

With the slightest of breezes  
We fall just like leaves  
As the rain washes us from the ground  
We forget who we are  
We can't see in the dark  
And we quickly get lost in the crowd

'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
I live for the perfect day.  
I love till it hurts like crazy,  
I hope for a hero to save me.  
'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
I live for the perfect day.  
I love till it hurts like crazy,  
I hope for a hero to save me.  
I stand for the strange and lonely,  
I believe there's a better place.  
I don't know if the sky is heaven,  
But I pray anyway.

"Also, I would like to announce that, since no one at this school really likes me, I have decided to except Shelby's offer to move to New York with her. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Rachel said, taking her seat again.

Before Shuester could respond Puck was out of his chair.

"Before you make your final decision, you need to hear my song. I chose to do 'I Wanna Be Your Man' by Chris Young."

_God I'm down here on my knees  
Cause it's the last place left to fall  
Beggin' for another chance  
If there's any chance at all  
That you might still be listenin'  
Lovin' and forgivin' guys like me_

I've spent my whole life gettin' it all wrong  
And I sure could use your help just from now on  
I wanna be a good man  
A do like I should man  
I wanna be the kind of man the mirror likes to see  
I wanna be a strong man  
And admit that I was wrong man  
God I'm askin' you to come change me  
Into the man I wanna be

If there's any way for her and me to make another start  
Could you see what you could do  
To put some love back in her heart  
Cause it gonna to take a miracle  
After all I've done to really make her see

That I wanna be a stay man  
I wanna be a brave man  
I wanna be the kind of man she sees in her dreams  
God I wanna be your man  
And I wanna be her man  
God I only hope she still believes  
In the man I wanna be

Well I know this late at night that talk is cheap  
But Lord don't give up on me yeah

I wanna be a givin' man  
I wanna really start livin' man  
God I'm askin' you to come change me  
Into the man I wanna be 

"Rach, I love you. And you do have people here who care about you. You have Mike, Sam, Matt, even if he's at another school. You have my family, the Rabbi's family. You've got me more than anything. I can't let you go to New York, Rach, not now. You can go when we graduate and are both accepted to a school in New York. But not before. I couldn't stand you being that far away from me." Puck said, his eyes never leaving Rachel. She bit her bottom lip and stood up and walked toward him.

"Noah, I need a reason to stay."

"Let me be your reason, Rach. I wanna be your man. Let me, please? I love you, Rachel Barbara Berry."

"I love you, too, Noah."

She pressed a kiss to his lips.

"So, will you stay?"

"Yes."

"Good."


End file.
